Many wireless networks utilize Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) for transmittal between a sender and a receiver, which allocates time-slots to each wireless network participant. For example, the WiMAX standard (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) is based upon Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16. An 802.16 subscriber station Media Access Control (MAC) will be allocated one or more uplink and downlink time-slots for access to the base station. This way, it need not contend for access to the base station, except upon initial entry into the network.
The Bluetooth™ specification was established by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. Bluetooth is a form of Personal Area Network (PAN) and utilizes, as do many other PANs, TDM and time-slot allocation for access between a sender and a receiver.